


True Colors Scene (Rewrite)

by BlossomedBranch



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Rewrite, Short & Sweet, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomedBranch/pseuds/BlossomedBranch
Summary: Because they didn't have them kiss in the first movie, this is just a little rewrite of them having a short kiss which brings Poppy's colors back. (They still sing Ofc)
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	True Colors Scene (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but bare with me people. <,<

The trolls sat in the pot, with their heads facing the ground. Everyone was gray, worrying they wouldn't make it out alive. 

Branch looked at the grey Poppy that was in front of him, he felt terrible for her. He never wanted any troll to feel his pain, especially the queen. 

Getting the slightest bit of courage, he slowly moved his hand to her cheek, cupping her face. 

Poppy felt the warm fuzz on his hand and leaned into his warmth. 

She felt him move her head slightly towards him, now looking into his eyes. 

Branch looked into her gray pinkish eyes, telling himself to lean in and kiss her. But how would she react?

"Poppy."

"Branch..."

"I'm sorry." He sighed, never leaving her gaze. 

"Don't be sorry." 

She showed a slight smile, placing her hand over his. 

The trolls heard a large door open and hearing the Bergens chanting for trolls. 

Branch had a quick flashback of his Grandmother of how she ended up here. 

If this was the last time he would ever see Poppy, he wanted to live at least one of his fantasies. The one where he would kiss her. 

The moving came to a stop and with the chef announcing how 'Amazing' she is about serving trolls. 

Branch looked around, seeing every troll hug their families. Leaving King Peppy to stand there alone, sitting on the ground praying. 

This was his chance. It was now or never. 

He looked into his lover's eyes one last time, before leaning in and giving her a soft but gentle kiss. 

He used his thumb to caress her cheek, feeling the soft pink fuzz that used to be visible. He pulled away from the kiss, looking at her wide eyes. 

"..."

She couldn't speak, not even if she tried. 

The lid lifted off the pot slowly, revealing light. 

Poppy looked at the lid, and then Branch. As if things were in slow motion. 

She could feel her heart beat with the love and passion she had for the grey troll. 

Before she could think, she slowly closed her eyes and pulled his hand off her face. 

Taking one last glance at her father, she grabbed onto his face and smashed her lips onto his, Giving a deep passionate kiss. 

A warm surge of colors mixed with pink and blue, lit up the two trolls. 

Pulling away from each other, they noticed they were no longer grey. They both looked at each other and got the same idea.

They had a plan.


End file.
